


Poison

by smolconfusedpeach



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Marauders' Era, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolconfusedpeach/pseuds/smolconfusedpeach
Summary: Severus is busy working on a poison for the Dark Lord, but Lucius has other ideas about how he could be spending his time.This work is a sequel to Mine, but can stand on its own.





	Poison

“What are you working on?” he asks, coming up behind me.  
“A poison, not your business” I reply, tartly. Narcissa is gone again this weekend, and I don’t want a repeat of last time. Or do I?  
“So sassy, Severus,” he muses putting one arm around my shoulder, “one might almost think you had forgotten the lesson I taught you”  
“Haven’t forgotten, just don’t care. Do whatever you want, I literally don’t care anymore” the apathy in my voice startles even me.  
“Is that an invitation? Be careful what you wish for, Severus” Lucius purrs wickedly into my ear, and strokes down my arm with his fingernails. A long shiver goes down my spine.  
“I have to finish this potion for the Dark Lord, Lucius. If you’re going to bother me, at least wait for me to finish doing this” I say, a little more sharply than normal. It wouldn’t do to mess up a potion for the Dark Lord. Lucius, understanding the severity of the situation, withdraws to his armchair until I have reached a point of stopping. When I have bottled, labeled, and carefully put the poison in my outgoing box, I turn back to Lucius, who is patiently waiting for me. I think know what he wants, but he likes to think that I am naive. He motions me to come over with his long, uncalloused, aristocratic fingers, and I take a few steps closer.  
“We’re going to try something new today, Severus,” he says, standing up, and slowly undoing his belt and fly, “get on your knees!” my cheeks go red. Not knowing what to say, and not wanting him to force himself on me again like last time, I drop to my knees in front of him. I can see his erection poking out through his undone fly, and I look away, embarrassed, “Look at me,” he orders, grabbing my hair and pulling my head back.  
“Lucius, please” I plead, I don’t know quite what I want to say, but I am afraid. I don’t want to do this, but I don’t see any way out.  
“Suck it!” he barks, keeping a firm grip on my hair and pushing my head down toward his growing erection. Shaking, I put my right hand around the base of his shaft and put the head in my mouth. Surprisingly, it isn’t as bad as I had imagined it being several seconds before. I suck on the head a little bit before glancing up at Lucius for further instruction, “Keep going, no teeth. Use your tongue to play with it while you’re sucking” he says, gruffly, readjusting his grip on my hair, then pushing my head back down. I choke a bit, and open my mouth, sucking in air, struggling not to cough. Lucius loosens his grip on my hair, and strokes my head, calming me down a bit. After recovering, I quickly put it back into my mouth, swirling my tongue around it as I suck. Lucius lets out a low groan, and grabs my hair again, sharply. He bobs my head up and down his shaft a few times, and getting the idea, I keep going on my own. Soon, he is shoving my head so hard, and thrusting so forcefully that I choke. Feeling me cough, Lucius pulls out. I can still taste the salty precum on my lips as he roughly shoves me to the floor, and quickly undoes my trousers. Using his own saliva and precum, Lucius plays with me for a few minutes, and demands that I keep using my hands to pleasure him while he works on me. As he pushes his fingers inside of me while simultaneously using his other hand on me, I can’t help but moan. He responds by kissing me. Trailing kisses down my neck, he stops at the front left side of my neck to suck hard. I throw my head back against the floor, letting the feeling overwhelm me. I let my hand fall limply to the floor, then Lucius starts pushing slowly into me.  
“Relax, you’re so tight!” he gasps.  
“I’m trying!” I breathe. Shutting me up, he kisses me again, and hooks my right leg over his shoulder. I am anxious, and my heart is pounding too fast in my chest. I put my hands on his shoulders, needing the stability as he thrusts hard. Seeing the tears in my eyes, Lucius repositions himself and thrusts again, hitting that spot inside me, “Ahh, Lucius!” I gasp. He responds by putting his thick, muscular forearm to my throat and pressing down, thrusting faster and harder. After a few seconds, he lets up, and flips me over, dragging my knees under me. I gasp as he enters me again from behind, pulling my hips back to meet him with every thrust.  
"Come for me, pet," he whispers in my ear, and strokes me, "show me how good it feels!"  
"Lucius!" I moan, turning me over again, his thrusts become ragged and unrhythmic as I come. Soon, I feel it twitch inside me as he fills me up.

Exhausted, we lie on the floor, panting.  
“Why do you do this to me?” I ask. I can feel the bruises on my bony hips throbbing, but the recent orgasm almost makes up for the violence.  
“Because I can," he says, pulling out, "I can be as rough as I want with you. You let me do whatever I want to you, and you don’t complain, unless it’s to plead and beg me to stop, and you know as well as I do that I would never take orders from you. You know what the best thing is? You’ll never tell a living soul, because you owe it to me. You’re my own personal little whore. I really ought to thank you for being so passive and obedient”  
I am silent. I know that whatever I would say, he would find fault with.  
“That reminds me, Severus-- I have something for you that I bought last week. I know that the hand-me-downs I gave you a few years ago are getting a little old, so I bought you some brand new clothes. What do you say?”  
“Thank you, Lucius” I whisper. I know he only keeps giving me things because he knows that I will always feel indebted to him as long as he keeps giving me things that I cannot repay him for, but if I voice my opinion, he might get violent, and I don’t want him to turn into my father. I would rather him be rough with me and force me into having sex with him than be beaten again. At least I get some pleasure out of this arrangement.


End file.
